


The Lady and the Tiger

by threewalls



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Animal Play, Bruises, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Genderplay, M/M, Makeup, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri has a kitty fetish, Flynn thinks Yuri's always beautiful, and at Aurnion, they always feel more free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady and the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yhibiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/gifts).



> yhibiki, I was excited to see you asked for kinky smut and Yuri and Flynn in a relationship. Those are some of my favourite things. I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> With thanks to nounou, my make-up consultant and lynndyre, my beta reader. <3

Yuri's eyes are focused on his own reflection when Flynn steps out of the shower. He's sitting by his make-up table using a tiny brush to smudge purple shadow over his eyelids.

Flynn grins, drapes his towel over a chair to dry, and crouches down. The wooden floor is clean, swept before the last time they left, and smooth under Flynn's hands and knees. They don't have much furniture here, but he thinks he manages to keep out of the mirror's line of sight as he creeps around the bed.

Yuri visits the palace, and Flynn stops by Yuri's room in Brave Vesperia's Dahngrest headquarters, and they meet up as often as their schedules allow anywhere they can, tumbling onto unfamiliar beds where they just sleep, tangled in each other's limbs, as often as they fuck. But this little house, everything in one tiny room except the shower and the toilet, this is _theirs_ , in a way that none of those other rooms are.

Yuri hums in his throat as he arcs black liner pencil across smoky lids, smooth, practiced strokes and little, sharp touch-ups at the corners. Flynn thinks Yuri is always beautiful, with his face smudged with soil or grass or sand after sparring, or first thing in the morning with his hair pulled back into the braid he's slept in ever since Yuri grew his hair out at twelve. Yuri is beautiful in another way like this, everything that's Yuri in his face more sharply defined, his hair pinned up into a knot that leaves his bangs falling free, his jacket exchanged for an inky kimono robe that shows about as much chest belted loosely around his hips.

Yuri smells of soap, clean skin and slightly stronger of himself than he did ten minutes ago when he kissed Flynn backwards into the bathroom. Flynn could happily watch Yuri until they really had to leave, but that's not his plan. He watches Yuri paint his lips wet and dark, waiting with tensed thighs for Yuri to finish making kissy faces at himself in the glass, to cap the lipstick and--

Flynn pounces forward to rub his face against Yuri's leg. 

"Ack, hey!" Yuri pushes Flynn's forehead away, shifting on the stool, and coincidentally showing a lot more bare thigh. 

Yuri takes Flynn's chin in his hand, taps the lipstick case against the tip of his nose. Flynn doesn't manage to lick it.

"Bad kitty," Yuri says, but he's grinning.

"You saw me coming." 

"Hard to miss the shower shutting off with those pipes." Yuri reaches down to ruffle Flynn's hair. "And I may I have noticed that certain feeling of being watched, that tingle at the base of my spine, that heavy breathing on my calves."

Flynn leans forward, tongue darting out to lick Yuri's calf, and this time, he doesn't get pushed away. Yuri lets Flynn lick up his calf, his smooth, hairless calf that becomes smooth hairless thigh under Flynn's tongue. He puts a hand on Yuri's other thigh, digging in with his fingernails as he urges Yuri to spread. He presses his teeth into Yuri's flesh, leaving love bites that linger and deepen with the groans Yuri isn't shy about sharing. Yuri's fingers pull in the short strands of Flynn's hair, and his foot is on tiptoe, his bent leg arching, pushing up.

"Oh, mm... better kitty," Yuri purrs, but just when Flynn is high enough to push his nose right into Yuri's balls, he pulls the silk of his robe into his lap to keep Flynn out.

Yuri is flushed, the tip of his tongue peeking out between those lush, dark lips. Flynn can _smell_ how interested Yuri's gotten. He licks his lips, and watches Yuri watch him and swallow.

"I know we were planning on going out to eat," Yuri says, slipping off the stool. "But can I convince you to stay in a little longer?"

The silk rustles against his body as he hop-steps around Flynn, crossing the floor in quick almost running steps, and Flynn crawls after him. 

"You know the guy in Dahngrest who's into bunny ears?" 

Yuri's crouched over his bag, left hand holding his robe closed. He pulls out something that's golden and brown and black, fur on a headband. Flynn can see the rapid rise and fall of Yuri's chest between the split of his robe.

"I bought you a commission."

If you're talking about pets, Flynn's a dog person, and so is Yuri. This isn't about that. This is something that started with Yuri mumbling, over-tired and still blushing, "I don't get it at all but fuck it makes me horny" into Flynn's neck and something that Flynn has come to love because it still has the power to make Yuri as flustered and eager as the first time, and because, somehow, Yuri's _kitty_ doesn't overthink biting and scratching Yuri as much as the Empire's commandant.

"Tabby?" Flynn asks, crawling closer.

Yuri drops down to his knees, holding his robe closed forgotten, suddenly so close again and smelling so good that Flynn butts his head forward, nuzzling Yuri's chest, just once to breathe him in, before tilting his head up and back. Yuri's hands are trembling as he slides the headband behind Flynn's ears. 

The band grips tight enough to stay when Flynn gives his head a shake. He can't feel the kitty ears, but he can feel Yuri's fingernails scratching his scalp in front of the band.

"Mm, no. Because you're cute, but I'm looking for a cat as big as me," Yuri says, sitting back. 

He's panting open-mouthed, the pink of his tongue shining between his teeth and it's only Flynn's self-control that keeps him from staring down to where Yuri's robe spills open, splitting over his pale, pretty legs. 

"So, what do you say, Flynn?" Yuri still has his lipstick in his hand. He uncaps the slim metal tube, turning the lipstick to a point and holding up for Flynn. "You want to be my big, horny _tiger_ tonight?"

Of course, the answer's: yes.

Flynn drops his head and pushes up his backside. Sometimes they do do things slowly, take their time re-learning each other's bodies, but this is not one of those times. Yuri slides the lipstick across the back of Flynn's shoulders, the centre of his back, the dip of his waist, thin lines greasy-sticky quick.

The stripes spiralling on Flynn's arms are the same colour as Yuri's lips. Yuri parts Flynn's legs to wind stripes of lipstick up Flynn's thighs, light fingertip touches teasing and making Flynn ache with want. 

"You don't know how glad I am you like this," Yuri says, reaching under to pull Flynn's cock with exactly the sort of rough, familiar strokes he always uses when he wants to leave Flynn hanging.

Flynn growls, and snaps his teeth at Yuri, who only grins back.

"I still don't get why this does it for me, but, oh, Flynn, you look-- you look even better than I'd thought about and I've been jerking off thinking about this for the last six weeks.

Yuri touches Flynn's cheek, holding him still as Yuri uses the very end of the lipstick to criss-cross over Flynn's face. He caps the tube, throwing it over his shoulder where it bounces somewhere forgotten.

"Now," Yuri says, "I want you to fuck me."

Flynn pounces for him, chasing Yuri onto their bed. 

Tigers can't prep someone, so it's Yuri who breaks into a gel, smearing his fingers with the slick red goo, two fingers inside himself to start with and rougher than Flynn ever would be. When Yuri's eyes begin to flutter closed, Flynn leans down and bites the hem of Yuri's robe, pulling it down off his shoulders. Yuri only laughs, bare and pale and finally naked, the dotting of Flynn's bites colouring his inner thigh. Flynn thinks Yuri is beautiful like this, too.

"The lady likes it rough," he says, when Flynn apparently gives him too long to adjust to Flynn's cock. "Just FYI."

If Yuri wants it hard, Flynn can give it hard. He pulls out an inch and thrusts home, fingers digging into Yuri's hips. He racks his fingernails along Yuri's side, feeling Yuri tighten around him, listening to Yuri urge him on filthily as possible. He drops his mouth to Yuri's back, his sweat salty on Flynn's tongue. The fine hairs at the base of Yuri's neck tickle his nose.

He can feel Yuri's uneven rhythm under him, the jerks of his shoulder out of time with hips. Flynn nuzzles along the back of Yuri's shoulder, feeling the muscles tense against his lips, and listens to Yuri's gasping litany of "oh, bite me, bite me, Flynn, bite me, already," broken down by the sort of wild cries he makes when Flynn hits him just right and Yuri's too close for teasing.

Flynn bites down, hard, and doesn't let go, not when Yuri's arms and legs buckle, not when Flynn can smell that Yuri's spent himself, not until Yuri's shivering and pliant beneath him, aftershocks almost painful around Flynn's softening cock.

"You give the best bruises," Yuri murmurs. His voice is rough. 

The bruise on the back of Yuri's shoulder won't show, but the walls are thin here and Yuri's never quiet. There's no one in Aurnion who doesn't know about them, and Flynn likes that.

He nuzzles over the mark on Yuri's shoulder, his weight pinning down Yuri's squirms just long enough to get a swipe into Yuri's ear, and then he's got Yuri turned round in his arms, sweat shining on his forehead and looking at Flynn like he's the one who is amazing.

So, Flynn licks Yuri's nose, and licks the lipstick from his mouth, and licks Yuri's teeth and his tongue, and somewhere in his kisses, Flynn shifts back from tiger to man, pressing soft open-mouthed kisses down Yuri's neck, his fingers curling over Yuri's shoulder to dig into the bruise he left there.

"I'll need to re-do my make-up," Yuri says, wiping himself down with a wet handtowel. "And comb my hair."

"I need another shower."

The lipstick stripes are fainter on Flynn's skin, but still visible. They don't seem to have smeared off onto Yuri or the sheets, which is a relief. Yuri's sides have scratches, darker on the right side, but nothing bleeding. Gels have their advantages. 

"Or we could just stay in," Yuri says, pulling up the blankets on his side of the bed and flopping back down with them wrapped to his neck. "Make like all good big cats and nap."

Flynn stands up to turn his own side of the bed down. "I could make something later if we get hungry."

"You mean _I_ could make something later, don't you?" Yuri snorts. Under the blankets, he snuggles closer. One of his legs slides between Flynn's, warm and smooth and strong. "With lots of meat for my very, very good kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> Nounou has drawn a [portrait of Yuri](http://shuu-cream.livejournal.com/21704.html) from this story.


End file.
